


Just saying hello

by charming_angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy meets Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just saying hello

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just saying hello  
> Author: Betty (sarah_jones on lj)  
> Fandom: Doctor Who  
> Characters:: Amy, Jack, 11  
> Rating: PG  
> word count: 153  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing the story for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Amy meets Jack.
> 
> Just a small drabble that popped up into my mind when I wanted to enter a challenge in drwholand @ lj.

“Captain Jack Harkness, official Sto security guard,” Jack said holding up his psychic paper while checking out the pretty redhead in front of him.

Amy Pond glanced from the man to the credentials while trying to come up with a good excuse for being in a restricted area. Then an amused smirk appeared on her lips.

“Single, very interested and very lonely?” she asked, reading aloud. She was about to make a witty remark when her eyes locked with the strangers. For a moment she had the feeling that she could see it in his eyes, such loneliness. Somehow it reminded her of the Doctor. He sometimes had a similar look. Amy blinked, and the moment was over. A playful look was back on the mans face. Then she heard a familiar voice and turned around.

“Don’t tell me… just saying hello?” the Doctor asked walking up to them, a grin on his face.


End file.
